


Saving Shepherd

by AngelsGuts



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Ahhh how I want to have motivation for this. As you can see, I Have Dreams.I love the idea of the cliche "hero and journalist fall in love" trope. I also really REALLY liked writing Silver. It's all a matter of motivation :(





	Saving Shepherd

_ Deep breaths, Shepherd. You’ll be fine! Everyone says this man can do anything, so… _

It had been a couple of months since Roxanne had cheated on the beloved hero Silver Shepherd. Though he had originally thought that they could work through it, eventually his super-heart had a super-ache, and he had to break things off with her. Since then, he had been wallowing in sadness, eating his fair share of Ben and Jerry’s and watching crappy soap operas. Day after day, night after night, tub after tub… It was too much! Something needed to change, and so…

Silver took a deep breath, puffing his chest out and putting his game face on. He approached the service desk, tapping on it with his gloved finger. A young man with an earpiece looked over to him, offering a receptionist smile. His nametag read “JIM.”

“Hello, how can I help you?” The man asked. 

“Yes, well, um…” Silver cleared his throat, pulling himself back together. “I need to have a word with the  _ Boss  _ around here.”

Jim’s eyes widened for a moment. He quickly shuffled papers around his desk. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Err, well… It’s important?”

Never before had Silver seen such an unamused face. This would be harder than he thought. Jim pushed a button on his bluetooth. “Yeah, Boss? I have somebody here that’d like to speak with you. Are you busy?”

Silver could almost hear the voice on the other end: cold, chipped, authoritative,  _ intimidating.  _ He’d handled his fair share of bad guys before, but this guy was something else. Something about him made Silver’s hair rise - sent a chill down his spine. 

“ **_Who is it and why do they wish to speak to me?_ ** ” The man asked, causing Jim to give Silver a quick onceover.

“It looks to be Silver Shepherd, sir.”

There was a pause. Silver played with his hands, looking everywhere but Jim.

“ **_Send him up._ ** ”

“Right away, sir.”

Jim clapped his hands together, getting Silver’s attention. “You’re lucky - usually I do that to get him to tell people to go away, but he actually wants to see you.” He handed Silver a card, of which he struggled to take. “Floor 13. Good luck, buddy.”

Silver nodded his thanks, nervously making his way to the elevator. That Jim guy looked like he had just sent him to his funeral. He shook himself, taking some deep breaths before pushing at the elevator button. After a few attempts, he got it, and he headed up to the 13th floor.

The door opened directly to an office, where a man dressed in a slick black suit sat holding a glass of blood red wine. There was a small area with leather couches and a sleek glass coffee table, where the man’s feet were propped up in a somehow elegant fashion.

“Take a seat,” the man spoke, turning to face Silver. A smile graced his features; something that Silver had not for the life of him expected. The atmosphere in the room was… Comfortable… Welcoming. Completely different from the feeling he had gotten from the snippets of his voice Silver had heard downstairs. Immediately, Silver began to relax, moving to take a seat across from the well-dressed man. “How can I help you, Mr. Shepherd?”

“Oh, please, just Silver is fine!” The man nodded at him, gentle smile never faltering. “Ah… Anyway well…” Silver began, “Yassee… I’ve been having…  _ Trouble _ , lately.”

“Trouble?”

“Yes! I had this…  _ Incident _ … Take place, and I haven’t been able to pull myself together enough to actually  _ do my job. _ ”

“I see,” the man replied, taking another sip of wine.

“And well… I was hoping maybe… You could arrange something so… I don’t fall completely out of the public eye? A story or something, to keep me relevant.”

The dark haired man hummed, setting his glass down and leaning forward as he thought. It could be beneficial, he thought, to perhaps have a superhero in his control. Not to mention the fact that he was well known and well loved. His audience would grow exceptionally. 

“Yes,” the man nodded, “I believe I could help you with that. Actually, I have just the thing. Please excuse me for a minute.” He stood from his seat, headed over to his desk, and picked up his phone.

Silver couldn’t really hear what was being said between the man and whoever he was calling, other than a single burst of obnoxious laughter from the other end. The man held the phone away from his ear, pinching the bridge of his nose. A few more moments were exchanged between them, and soon enough he was headed back to his seat.

“So… Silver…” He began, picking his glass up again, “I have a proposition for you... “

“Yeah, anything!”

“I have an idea for a TV show that you and my associate will be paired up on. You’ll act as budding romantic interests to captivate the audience and keep them wanting more. Think the journalist and the superhero trope.”

Silver nodded. Romance wasn’t really what he had been hoping to hear - not even something he’d  _ considered _ , since that was the entire reason he was-

The elevator dinged, which caused Silver to look over and lose his train of thought. In the doorway stood a man that was more pink than anyone he had ever seen before: pink hair, pink moustache, pink glasses, pink earrings, pink bowtie, pink suspenders, pink shoes, pink  _ nails. _ The splash of yellow made him look like some sort of strawberry-banana smoothie, which was intriguing in and of itself.

Silver had never really watched TV before, let alone the hit show  _ Warfstache Tonight, _ however he  _ did  _ know that this guy was a really well-known journalist, and it was obvious why that was. If his appearance didn’t intrigue you well…

“Helloooooo everybody!” The man bellowed, sauntering in and plopping down on the couch next to the man that orchestrated this entire ordeal. “My name’s Wilford Warfstache, nice to meetcha,” he stuck his manicured hand out for Silver to take, though before Silver could actually shake it he had already drawn away. “Say! You’re that hero fellow! What was it… Shiny Salami?”

“Er- Silver Shepherd-”

“Silver  _ Shepherd _ , yes yes, of course, well. It is a  _ pleasure  _ to meet you, my friend. I have a feeling we’re going to be very close here soon, eh?~” 

An almost uncomfortable embarrassment swept over Silver. He wasn’t really much of an  _ actor,  _ and he hadn’t ever considered a romance - fake or real - with another man. It was all extremely new to him - frightening, even. He was a hero, sure, and he’d faced many foes, but never that of another man of which was to be some sort of fake lover. 

“I-”

“Wilford here will be your… Partner, of sorts. You won’t have to do too much of anything to start. We’ll schedule you an interview, cause a staged intervention, and you’ll save him from the “threat.” It’ll be simple and painless.”

That didn’t sound too bad…

“As time goes on, you may need to be seen in public with him, especially when there is perceived danger. We’ll play by ear, but. It is possible that your relevance will depend solely on this for a while, until you can go back to fighting true crime. Who knows, perhaps it will take your mind off of the…  _ Incident.” _

“Ouhh an  _ incident! _ ” Wilford leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he looked Silver in the… Eyes… “Do tell!”

“Er- Well… I’d… I mean… It’s just… It wasn’t anything  _ huge  _ or anything just… Emotionally damaging and…”

Wilford nodded encouragingly, eyes widened in excited curiosity.

“My girlfriend, she just…”

“Ohhh a  _ girlfriend! _ Say no more, say no more! I understand completely.” He leaned back, his arms wrapping around the back of the couch and consequently the man to his left. If he could be that comfortable with his boss, then… Perhaps what he had heard had just been his nerves on edge. These guys didn’t seem so bad - they were just a couple of business guys; actors. Yeah… This would go well!

  
  
  
  


[Plans : Silver is getting ready to go on set for Warfstache Tonight, looking himself in the mirror and preparing for the “disaster.” He takes a deep breath and goes on set, taking his seat next to Wilford. Wilford asks if he’s nervous, and they have a heart to heart. Silver eases at Wilford’s gentle tone, a bit surprised he had the capability to be so soft. The cameras roll and they conduct an interview that probably would have given him a good rep anyway, but the disaster seems to boost the ratings significantly. Upon holding Wilford close, “protecting” him from danger, Silver realizes that this might not be so bad, after all. He begins to look forward to the “make up” interviews, revealing more things about himself and overcoming more and more difficult obstacles. Soon, he’s seen in public with Wilford, and Dark puts it out on press. Fans begin pouring in for the alleged affair and perhaps relationship between the two, and Silver finds that he doesn’t quite mind it. Wilford also seems to be enjoying it on a much more personal level than just the fun acting, though it took him a bit longer to actually form such an emotional attachment to Silver. Being seen with each other in public soon changes to shared milkshakes and nights at Wilford’s apartment, as Silver’s is to be kept a strict secret. Silver goes out one day to buy a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates, and a giant pink stuffed bear, however. He’s out of costume, and he asks Wilford to meet him at his apartment instead. Wilford goes, dressed in an obnoxious disguise that somehow keeps people from knowing it’s him. This is the first time Wilford sees him out of costume, and is significantly more attracted to him. Silver nervously invites him inside, sitting him on the couch and offering a very fancy champagne. Wilford asks what all of this is about, and Silver confesses that he maybe, perhaps, caught genuine feelings for him in their time together. Wilford laughs at first, cheeks a soft pink. Silver shys away, embarrassed and ashamed, however Wilford comes in close and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. He confesses that he has perhaps, maybe, been having a bit too much fun with this as well, and that he would be interested in pursuing a genuine relationship with him. Silver responds positively, caught off guard by how calm Wilford seemed to be about it all. He then rushes off and collects his gifts, presenting them to Wilford. They spend the rest of the time talking and doting on each other, discussing new plot ideas and if they want Dark to know they’re genuinely together or not. The story ends with them curled up on Silver’s bed, and he thinks about how everything started, how he was so afraid, and how he was happy now.

Bonus Ending : Silver eventually gets suspicious of Wilford cheating on him, however Wilford evades this by saying he’s polyamorous and that he would never love Silver any less because of his partners. Silver, slowly, begins to calm down, and ends in WIlford’s arms as he thinks about what he got himself into, dating somebody that was polyamorous. In the end, he decides he loves Wilford no matter what, and finally settles down snuggled against his chest.]


End file.
